White Rhapsody
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: A pure, white piece of composition. Different themes, different emotions. All written in mere one hundred words. Various pairings. PROMPT 20. GIFTS
1. MARRIAGE

**White Rhapsody **

**Ryuko Ishida **

Ryuko: I thought I'd just open up a new story to put in all my little 100-word stories that I've written on Live Journal challenge so that I can organized them better and to share them all around. Hope all of these are enjoyable. And this will most likely be updated once every week (since each week's prompt / challenge is different).

---x-----X-----x---

**01. MARRIAGE**

Title: Photo  
Team: Vampires  
Challenge: Marriage  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper/Alice  
Warnings: None whatsoever  
Author's Notes: I didn't know writing a story in exactly a hundred words would be this difficult. sighs Comments would be nice.

I can never understand how it turns out like this, I muse as my finger traces along the glossy surface delicately. It's a photo of our wedding – years ago – the one and only time we had married, officially speaking.

Her face was forever young, smiling in a way that suggested she knew of something that nobody did, which was probably the case. Unknowingly, a corner of my lips tucks into a smile as I remember the slight squeeze of her reassuring fingers that calmed down my nerves all those years ago.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Give it back." I sigh. 'Damn.'

---x------X-----x---

Title: The Night Before  
Team: Vampires  
Challenge: Marriage  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper/Alice  
Warnings: None whatsoever  
Author's Notes: Comment, please?

I pull the grass savagely, trying to make my mind drift onto something... less nerve-wrecking. I've been working on that for several hours while lying down to look at the stars twinkling knowingly, as if giving me some kind of signs that I've yet to decipher.

"What're you thinking?" The voice haunting my soul asks.

"Can't you tell?"

"I can only see into future."

"Fair enough. Will I make a fool of myself tomorrow?"

"That's what you're worrying about?" Amusement's apparent.

"No... It's just... I've never understand why."

"You already knew, didn't you?" I reach out; she echoes my thoughts.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Enough  
Team: Vampires  
Challenge: Marriage  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): EdwardXBella  
Point of View: Jacob  
Warnings: Na-da  
Author's Notes: Never written anything with Jacob so this is a new one (for me, at least). Enjoy.

'Filthy bloodsucker,' I thought, not caring if Edward Cullen could hear my curse. Stoicly, I kept my presense hidden behind the pillar at the back of the chapel, witnessing all this. I was surprised I hadn't screamed out in rage yet, when he took her hand and vowed their undying love to each other.God. I wanted to kick something really badly.

I felt my body shuddered, then calmed. Her eyes were bright with happiness that only he could give her. I was just a friend.

Hadn't I told her that this was already enough?

Yes.

But she'd never know.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Champagne  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Marriage  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Rosalie/Emmett  
Point of View: Edward  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Tell me what you think, thanks.

Soft tinkling of ivory keys drifted sweetly in the air. Numerous of different thoughts that surrounded me provided an additional buzz in my head. Unconsciously, I picked up the glass – in which the delicate, bubbly liquid shivered – and stared hard at it, through it.

I could see Rosalie and Emmett dancing for what must've been their umpteenth wedding piece. A small grin lingered on my lips. Rosalie looked happy – probably satisfied by all the attention – and Emmett… well, he was just happy knowing Rose was.

Sipping quietly, I wondered when my time would come.

Or rather, would it ever come?

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Trick  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Marriage  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice/Jasper  
Warnings: Na-da  
Author's Notes: By this time around, you'd be able to guess that I'm a huge fan of Alice/Jasper pairing.

"Let's get married," she says it so casually. So suddenly.

"What?" I stutter, almost choking on my own spit – or venom, rather. Whatever. That's beside the point.

"You don't want to?" She's not frowning like I've half-expected, but her eyebrow's raised – an expression of puzzlement.

"Like you wouldn't have known," I roll my eyes. "Besides, isn't it supposed to be the man's job to ask that?"

"Well, someone's got to do it."

"How would you know I wasn't going to?" I see her smile; she's trying to hide it, but it's there.

Damn. Did I just say that out loud?

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Comments are very much appreciated!


	2. RAIN

**White Rhapsody **

**Ryuko Ishida **

Ryuko: I know I haven't been updating. I've had these for quite some time, but it's just time is little and university is hell. (Yes, people, when in doubt, blame those university and high school...) Anyways, please enjoy!

Also, thank you to those who have comment!

---x-----X-----x---

**02. RAIN**

Title: A Promise  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Rain  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice/Jasper  
Warnings: Spoilers from NM!  
Author's Notes: New Moon Spoilers!! If you haven't read NM, go away now!

PART I

The rain pierced through the sky, like thousands of silver bullets firing from the dark, malicious heaven. Thunder rumbled angrily, and lightning strike randomly across the grand, menacing stage.

Jasper looked out the window in their bedroom, his topaz eyes intense with concentration as he placed his shuffled thoughts back in order before trying to encounter her.

It had been a few days since Edward, Bella and Alice got back from Italy, and everything seemed to go back to the way it should have been. The Cullens had moved back to Forks – which the rain just kept on reminding him.

PART II

He sighed, digging one shivering hand into his honey-blond locks while leaning against the windowpane. He attempted to forget about this whole matter, but tenaciously, it kept creeping back to him, prompting him repeatedly that he had almost lost her.

On the flight to Italy, when she asked him not to come, Jasper had an urge to ignore her warning, but he trusted her: she knew what she was doing. Yet, he had a feeling that in that phone call, Alice was hiding something.

Promising her return… Pleading him to not follow…

It troubled him – how easily she could lie.

PART III

Alice sat motionlessly on the doorsteps of the front door; she watched with remote interest as raindrops pelted viciously towards the ground, creating dull tones that she would dance to given any other rainy days.

Today, though, she seemed to have other thoughts occupying her mind. After the almost-death – for lack of a better description – experience with the Volturi, she was glad to be back with all the family members, and of course, she was more than thrill when she finally looked into Jasper's reassuring gaze after what seemed to be an eternity while waiting in that overly-cheerful underground hallway.

PART IV

Despite the reassurances she offered him, Alice knew her companion was troubled – most possibly by something she had said. She couldn't remember anything that especially caught her attention except for one, tiny, little thing (well, for now after the commotion, it seemed insignificant to her anyway, but she knew he thought otherwise).

Alice smiled the tiniest, knowing how Jasper always tended to over-think things, sometimes to a point of hopelessness. Just as the thought of him sprung to her mind, the man himself appeared. She sensed his presence – his scent – as the door swung quietly back to its respectable place.

PART V

Delicately, Jasper placed himself beside the stoic girl, his eyes never wandered off to anywhere but straight ahead – right at the war of crisscrossing bullets.

"You need to ask me something," it wasn't a question. Jasper wouldn't even try to put it past her. Heck, she could sense anything that was going on in his head. Was he that easy to read?

'That easy to lie to?' He shook his head mentally, ridding those unwanted thoughts.

"During the phone call…" he began hesitantly and she nodded, signaling him to go on. "You were planning to break that promise, weren't you?"

PART VI

For a moment, only the irregular tinkling of raindrops replied his unanswered question. Jasper was no longer interested in the scenery; his attention had transfixed entirely to the petite girl sitting beside him.

He waited.

For once, Alice couldn't find herself an excuse. She knew he was getting there; she just didn't know he would be so blunt about it. Well, why the hell not?

That was her initial plan, wasn't it? If all things failed, if her death was inevitable, Alice wouldn't hesitate to protect the one she loved, even if it meant she had to lie to achieve.

PART VII

It was as if Alice's silence had served the answer; she briskly got up, and carefully walked out into the storm, letting the transparent bullets beat her tiny frame. The blond-haired vampire shook his head in disbelief, but followed Alice's example all the same.

"How could you do this?" There was only a meager distance in between them. He didn't think he had the strength, or the will to close the mocking gap. Raindrops splashed on his skin, though he was long ignorant of its coolness, and they slid down his face, into his eyes.

The tears blurred his sight.

PART VIII

"I didn't have a choice," she explained, her quiet, musical voice was almost lost in the whistling wind. 'Doesn't he understand?' She hugged herself against the wind's sudden increased tempo.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircling around her waist and pulled her firmly, but gently against his stone body. Alice heard a soft sigh, his breath tickling her skin. Subconsciously, she leaned into his protective embrace.

Placing his cheek against hers, Jasper closed his orbs, and those heavenly tears fell from the brims of his inhuman eyes.

"Do you think I would've continued living, if you were gone?"

PART IVX

He sensed that Alice was about to protest; but for once he beat her to it. "Let me put it this way…" He turned her around so that she was facing him. She looked up, and saw that his usually calm, serene irises were blazing. Alice shuddered under his molten gaze.

"Alice," he murmured, his graceful fingers deftly memorized her face. "I'm nothing without you." His voice was merely a whisper, and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"I thought you would've understood this by now, after all these years we've spent together," his hands on her shoulders were faltering.

PART X

"Don't cry," Alice told him softly. Her nimble fingers traced the corner of his eye as if brushing the tear drops away but to no avail. They simply couldn't be stopped. He closed them automatically, wishing with all his might that he _could_ cry – real, salty tears.

It was a wish that could never be realized.

So perhaps, the sky was crying _for_ him?

She stared deeply into Jasper's topaz pools filled with thick emotion, willing him to comprehend the whole intention of her lie in the first place.

"I wasn't really lying to you though," she tried to claim.

PART XI

He raised his eyebrows in obvious skepticism.

"I would've tried my best to get out of danger, with Edward and Bella together, of course," Alice said.

"What you're saying is, if either of them had been endangered, you would've fought the Volturi, and in that process, get killed?"

"That's about right," she attempted to sound light, but the small grin on her lips didn't touch her eyes. "Jasper…they're a part of the family…"

"I know," and he did respect them.

"I'm sorry," she resumed, taking a tiny step away from him. He grimaced when he could grasp nothing but raindrops.

PART XII

"It was wrong of me to lie to you," Alice lowered her head. "But…" She paused as she met his eyes again; her amber irises were burning with determination.

"This is still what I would've done if given the same situation," her smile was rebellious and short-lived when Jasper pulled her into a fierce embrace, leaving her breathless.

"Jasper," she laughed.

"Please don't put me through this again," he almost begged.

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I would," Alice drew away slightly to grin at him, "If you're not afraid I'll break it again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"We'll see, won't we?"

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Comments would be awesome!


	3. OUT OF FORKS

**White Rhapsody **

**Ryuko Ishida **

Ryuko: Thank you to anyone who read and comment... even though there aren't that many, but whatever!

---x-----X-----x---

**03. OUT OF FORKS**

Title: Tropical Storms  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Out of Forks  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G – PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Rosalie/Emmett  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Takes place in Africa before Bella's birthday in New Moon.

PART I

"Who was that?" Rosalie questions her husband, who carelessly discards the phone after the brief conversation and returns to what he's doing before the interruption – laying down on the soft ground to enjoy the… lack of sunshine.

Shades of tropical greens and aqua blues are dotted within their sights; the heavy moist air is half-drowning them. Emmett replies lightly, "It's Edward."

"What does he want?" She sounds indifferent, but Emmett knows otherwise. There's only one thing that bugs her the most about her brother, and it isn't even his fault. Well… not really.

"He wants us home by next week."

PART II

"Why?" She frowns – something Emmett finds very amusing whenever she does it – and folds gracefully beside his bigger form on the soil, for once, not paying attention if it would get her clothing dirty.

Somehow, she knows this had something to do with the human girl.

'Bella,' she quickly corrects herself, as if sounding her name would make her envious sentiment seems less harsh and irrational.

"It's Bella's eighteenth birthday, and he wants all of us to be there."

"I knew it," Rosalie subconsciously mutters under her breath and curses inwardly when Emmett chuckles – he has heard her after all.

PART III

"Do you hate Bella that much?" He asks, briskly sitting up.

"You know how I feel," she says to him as her fierce topaz orbs wander off to anywhere but his.

"Oh right," he laughs. "It's not Bella you hate; it's the fact that she's human that's upsetting you, am I correct?"

"It's not funny." Apparently, there's going to be multiple storms in this area. It was as if the dramatic purple clouds hovering ghostly above their heads serve as some kind of signs, as is Rosalie's sudden quiet remark – quiet akin to the unnatural silence before a deadly storm.

PART IV

"You're right, Rose, it's not," Emmett backs off, realizing this is one of those topics that he can't joke about. He certainly hopes he isn't too late to grasp that.

"But listen to me," he envelopes her small hand in his and gently chides. "There's nothing you can do about it, you know this, right? I mean, look at Edward: he has always been the odd man out for so many years. I'm actually glad he finally finds that special someone, even though he refuses to change her – that, I'll never understand."

"I know. I'm happy for him as well."

PART V

"So you'll go?" His voice immediately sounds a tone brighter. Rosalie suppresses the strong urge to roll her eyes, and shrugs instead.

"I don't know." She feels his muscular body shifts over in a blur and is on top of her; she has to support herself on her elbows in order to avoid any unnecessary collision.

"Emmett," she pronounces his name in a warning tone. She knows what he's about to do and it's not going to work on her. She'd make sure of that if it's the last thing she does (which, of course, it isn't).

"What is it?"

PART VI

"I know what you're thinking, and I'll tell you it's not going to work."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Emmett smirks, adding a degree of playfulness in his facial expression. He then proceeds to her porcelain-toned neck, muttering against her smooth flesh, "So, going back to our original topic – you'd be going, yes?"

Rosalie closes her eyes, fully expecting this tactic. "No." The first drops of warm rain kisses her cheeks.

"You sure?" He leaves trail of lingering kisses along her jaw and finally resting dangerously near the corner of her mouth. "Edward would be disappointed."

PART VII

"Leave my brother out of this. I'd be willing to bet that they're glad knowing I'm not going to be there," Rosalie wills her voice to sound harsh, though still inevitably perfect.

"You know that's not true, Rose," Emmett disagrees mildly, lifting his head slightly away to look into her eyes – to see what she's really thinking. She sighs, knowing well that Emmett has the upper-hand, and tries to get up but her attempt proved to be unsuccessful.

"Come on, I want to get inside. It's starting to rain," she informs him. He only shakes his head and grinned again.

PART VIII

"You're not going anywhere unless you agree to come back to Forks with me." His glittering golden orbs issue a challenge, which Rosalie would take on any day but definitely not on a rainy day.

"You're serious?"

"Hell, yes," he nods vigorously, the raindrops gathering at the edges of his short, gleaming black locks fall freely onto her flawless face. He half-expects her to frown some more, but she laughs instead.

"So, how about it?"

"Anything to get your annoying face out of mine."

"Aw, you know you didn't actually mean that." He kisses her lightly and colors fade away.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Honeymoon  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Out of Forks  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward/Bella  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: I've always wanted to go to the north to watch the Northern Lights.

"Knowing you, I though you'd prefer somewhere sunny and not... well, snowy," Edward muses as he lightly leads his newly-wed wife through the snow that's almost knee-high.

Darkness consumes their sights. Only speckles of light behind their dark silhouettes twinkle merrily, signifying the village where they'll be staying for the rest of their honeymoon.

Instead of answering his comment, Bella merely smiles and silently trudges on.

They stop when something catches their attention: flashes of pale blue and green blanket the shadowed snow. Looking up, blots of pastel shades are waltzing in the night's infinite stage.

"That's why," she whispers.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Childhood Home  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Out of Forks  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Carlisle/Esme  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: The following takes place after Edward walked out on Carlisle and Esme.

PART I

The air was intolerably muggy, a thin sheet of hazy fog draped over the noisy city of London.

Among the shuffling crowds, who were walking their own separate ways, brushing shoulders against each other and not feeling, walked two pale-skinned strangers with undeniably graceful in their swift movements.

The pair – a male with brilliant gold hair and pleasant expression on his flawless face, and a female with caramel-tinted locks and a kind smile on her lips – strolled down the busy street, hand in hand.

People, though still engaged in their own businesses, couldn't help but glance over at the couple.

PART II

With a relaxed pace, Carlisle and Esme eventually found their way out of the loudness that signified city centre and into field and thinning forests. Fog was still lingering, but with a scene of the more refreshing greenery, even the haziness seemed more dreamy than intimidating.

"We're here." His smooth voice displayed no particular emotion, so Esme really had no way to tell what her husband was feeling at that moment. She lightly squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner, mutely telling him she was there for him. He smiled briefly but it didn't touch his troubled topaz orbs.

"Shall we?"

PART III

The couple stepped into what was once a chapel. The appearance was beyond recognizable – bricks of walls crumbled; windowpanes were decorated with cobwebs; anything made of wood were decaying with age.

"This is my childhood home," he spread his arms out to emphasize. "Not much to look at, as you can see, but this is where I grew up." Carlisle turned and saw his wife looking at him, a familiar expression etched on her face – she knew there was more, but like the understanding woman she was, Esme was waiting for him to open up only when he was ready.

PART IV

He walked to a raised platform, where a podium blanketed by sheen of ancient dust stood awkwardly. Delicately, Carlisle traced the rough edges, his eyes not at present anymore.

"This is where my father used to stand and preach to the villagers," he told Esme, who was standing by the first row of seats. "He was all about cleansing the world of evilness – my father." He shook his head, a small smiled hinted on his lips.

"Was he kind to you?"

"He was a strict discipliner. I'll give him that much."

"That wasn't really a straight answer," she pointed out.

PART V

Carlisle sighed lightly, took her hand and led her out of the dusty setting. Esme didn't protest. The two silently decided to take a seat under the shade of an oak, the untainted leaves rustled noisily in the softest breeze.

"He taught me a lot," he began again, with his thumb drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand. "I respected him in that manner."

"But as a father…" The voice that was usually poised – Esme noticed the immediate change of tone – was transforming.

"After Edward left, I wonder if I had become what my father was – an oppressor."

PART VI

"Never," Esme breathed. Carlisle only replied with a bitter smile.

"You never met him – you don't know what my father was like," he told her. "His blood still runs in this body, so how would you know?" He instantly regretted what he had said; his tone had came out sharper than he'd intended. Carlisle quickly looked up to apologize but before another word could come out, Esme beat him to it.

"Don't blame yourself for Edward's departure," she held his face between her hands; her eyes a blazing intensity.

He couldn't look away – the waltzing wind, shades and sounds disintegrated.

PART VII

"You know that wasn't why Edward left," Esme said softly, and relaxed her hands, placing them down. "He just didn't understand your intention. If he truly is what you first thought he is, he'll come back." Her voice sounded so heartening that Carlisle wanted nothing more than to believe her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not – I have my parental instinct, though," Esme said matter-of-factly. Before another word could be said, Carlisle had gathered her in his arms. Her expression softened into a timid smile.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

Fog drifted away, revealing something brighter.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Please press that little button down there to comment.


	4. OUT OF THE WOODS

**White Rhapsody **

**Ryuko Ishida **

Ryuko: One only for this week cuz the prompt was too hard. And again, thankyou for the comments. They're lovely!

---x-----X-----x---

**04. OUT OF THE WOODS**

Title: Untitled  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Out of the woods  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice  
Warnings: None

The battered body moved despite its need to rest after endless hours of running, but he couldn't stop – not if he wanted the creature in his arms to survive. At this thought, the elder vampire glanced down at the frail, raven-haired girl, who was no longer human now.

He wasn't sure if transforming her was the right decision; he only knew if he didn't do it, this girl would become that monster's food.

Slowing down, the man gingerly placed the unconscious girl behind bushes. She wouldn't need him anymore when she awoke.

"You're out of the woods now, little one."

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Please be kind and comment!


	5. RUN AWAY

**White Rhapsody **

**Ryuko Ishida **

Ryuko: Meh...

---x-----X-----x---

**05. RUN AWAY**

Title: Stop  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Run Away  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward, Alice  
Warnings: A little New Moon spoiler?  
Author's Notes: It's a pathetic title. I don't care.

"Edward, what could you be thinking?"

Her tone was brisk, though Alice was usually the one who understood him the best. Not this time. Edward didn't expect any of them to comprehend. This was his decision after all.

He proceeded to his room, the vivid image of her face – pale, confused, shocked, pained, – etched forever in his head. He would never forget.

"Edward."

"Yes?" He turned to his sister sharply.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop running away from this," Alice bit out. "It won't do Bella any good, or you, for that matter, despite what you might think otherwise."

"You're wrong."

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Repetitive  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Run Away  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G-PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward / Bella  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: This takes place after Edward had turned Bella.

PART I

"Where're we going?" Her voice was somewhat leveled, but her expression displayed something else. And who could blame her? The second she stepped out of her dormitory, Edward had tolled her towards his silver Volvo and now, he was driving them at over two hundred kilometers per hour to God-knows-where.

"What are we doing?" Bella spoke again when her companion decided a smirk was a good enough answer.

"We're running away," his mischievous smile revealed nothing but amusement when he was replied with a raise of eyebrows from his wife.

"Keep your eyes on the road," she reminded him instinctively.

PART II

Even though he had changed her a few years back, Edward's driving was still giving her an edge.

"What exactly are we running away from?" Her topaz eyes were weary.

"Don't you find college life a bit repetitive?"

"So much that it had encourage you to kidnap me?" Bella slumped down on the comfy back of the seat, arms crossing over her chest. It wasn't as if she didn't expect some outrageous reason from him; but getting her to skip class just so she could escape this 'repetitive college life' that he spoke of? That was a bit too much.

PART III

"You came along willingly, remember?" Edward grinned his trademark crooked smile.

What could she possibly say to that? 'Well, two can play this game.' Bella straightened up in her seat, then slowly, torturously, she leaned herself towards the driver, her skillful fingers finding their ways trailing along the cold, granite skin as she lowered her head to his neck, her lips barely touching the marble surface there.

She instantly heard the reaction she was causing – quick, disheveled breathing.

"You know, Edward, this…" she lightly kissed his neck. "… is getting repetitive too. Maybe you should run away from me instead?"

PART IV

It seemed that it was getting very dangerous for him to drive on a highway at the moment. A certain someone's presence was driving him nuts, and given any day – when he wasn't driving, for instance – he would've pinned her against the nearest wall for putting him through this sweet torture.

Alas, he was quite busy trying to clear his mind for the sake of both themselves, and the innocent drivers out there.

"Bella," he pleaded in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Please stop. You're going to cause accidents," his tone was leveled enough. "Plus, I'm not running away where you're concerned."

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Comments would be awesome! Thanks!


	6. SURPRISE

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

---x-----X-----x---

**06. SURPRISE**

Title: Pathetic Attempt  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Surprise  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper / Alice  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: I'm not dead. It's just that university has been hell and all that. So I've written some light-hearted stuff to get my annoyance out of the way.

PART I

"Jasper, what day is it tomorrow?" Though it's hard to tell, Alice's usual bright tone is laced skillfully with a tinge of seriousness.

"Um… Tuesday?" Jasper wonders why she even bothers asking. With her ability, she could've easily known about his so-called 'surprise'.

"Oh… I see." A shadow of disappointment is apparent. Puzzled, but figures this is the best chance he would ever have anyway, Jasper finds it difficult to contain his laughter.

"Why? Anything wrong?"

"Nevermind." She shrugs nonchalently and starts for the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Out."

"Wait, Alice." She stops, her back facing him. "Are you mad?"

PART II

He sounds absolutely amused now.

"Should I be?"

"You think I've forgotten?" Alice feels him wrapping his arms around her. "Ha! I've got you, haven't I?" He whispers.

If anything else, he sounds almost smug; his breaths on her skin ignite some interesting, yet familiar reactions within her.

"Yes, you have." Jasper hears a smile accompanying her voice.

"Why did you even ask? You would've known about it anyway."

"I tried not to," she grins, turning around.

"Did you succeed?"

"Almost."

"Darn. My pathetic-attempt-of-a-surprise is spoiled… _again_." She giggles.

"Thanks," she kisses him lightly on the lips. "For trying."

"Anytime."

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Restarting Your Heart  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Surprise  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward / Bella  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Again, some light-hearted stuff.

PART I

"Edward?" Bella hissed in the darkness. The door clicked behind her with a final groan, and the last bit of yellow streetlight was consumed by the utter black.

Charlie had left in the morning on a two-day fishing trip for the long weekend, and she had just returned from a short trip to Port Angeles with a few girl friends.

"Stupid, unreliable vampire," she muttered under her breath when she received no reply. The shadows were unsettling; she searched for the light switch with shivering fingers. Before she could find anything, though, the light soundlessly blasted on, startling her momentarily.

PART II

"What the…" Half a second later, Bella felt her breath knocked out of her body as a weight pinned her against the door swiftly and suddenly. She squeezed her eyes close – breathing stopped altogether – preparing herself for whatever it was that had befall on her.

She waited. One second, two second… No pain. No impact. Just calm, steady breathing… and then someone's quiet chuckles.

"Edward!" Bella snapped her eyes open with a not-so-friendly glower. If that was supposed to stop the vampire's laughter, it was clearly not working.

"Did I scare you?" His topaz eyes were shining with obvious amusement.

PART III

"No," Bella replied a bit too quickly, her voice still raspy from the abruptness that she was having trouble picking back up her normal breathing patterns. "Yo-you simply… startled me."

"Is that all it was?" He sounded doubtful, a knowing smile lingering at the corner of his lips. Edward lowered his body – his arms placing on either side of Bella – and pressed his ear over her heart.

If her heart wasn't beating fast before, it was sure going over-drive now.

"Admit it, Bella. You were scared." His face swam back to her vision, his infamous crooked smile securely in place.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: I realized I haven't written any drabbles since my finals... Summer and laziness just combined so darn well, I guess... Anyhow, press that little review button down there to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks.


	7. COLOUR

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

**07. COLOUR**

Title: Colour of His Eyes  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Colour  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper / Alice  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Products during the wait in the car in the dreadful rain.

It was the colour of his eyes that first captured her – even before she encountered him. In her vision, those dark, maroon irises – the rawness that should have raised some kind of warning, instead, kindled up other feelings.

An emotion that she had yet to comprehend…

The red tone that would make any roses blush with shame was the same shade that screamed danger, but to her, it was entirely different.

They were lost – orbs loosing the sliver of light that made one alive – and she wanted nothing more than to bring him back to this world… whoever he was.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Painting Air  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Colour  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bella / Edward  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Meh. Nothing much to say about this one.

Bella folded comfortably into the sofa seat adjacent to the grand, mahogany piano, where Edward had taken his respectable place.

Without the rest of the Cullens around – they had given them the much-needed privacy – the residence seemed even more quiet than usual.

Then the silence was swept away by the soft notes – no, not quite swept away, but rather painted over by the vibrant, pastel colors of Edward's creation. The air was not filled with sound but transforming shades and shapes dominated the atmosphere instead.

Bella smiled, closing her eyes, and let the waves of gentleness wash over her being.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Faded into Nothingness  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Colour  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: In Jasper's P.O.V

The impact has been short – a second, maybe even less than that; I'm not sure anymore. Now though, as I stumble across dead bodies, boots sucking into the butter-soft mud, the pain is spreading, and I can feel life dripping away from me – in the form of warm blood.

I guess my knees decide they don't have enough strength to support my sluggish body anymore, because the next thing I know, I'm lying on my back, and the clear sky overshadows my vision.

Not for long, though, as I soon discover.

Colors are fading, and I'm fading along with it.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Finally some kind of update, eh? Comments would be lovely.


	8. FIRST KISS

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

---x-----X-----x---

**08. FIRST KISS  
**

Title: Unexpected  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: First Kiss  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Carlisle X Esme  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: This was snitched off from a one-shot ("Immortal") I've written awhile ago and manipulated to make the right word count. This is the last scene after Carlisle had told Esme that she had become a vampire.

"I still don't understand... how you can take all this in so calmly."

Carlisle put on a more cheerful grin. "But I guess I'll have the time in the world to try and figure you out, don't I?" He leaned down slickly to place a tender kiss on Esme's cold forehead. He was about to get up when he felt a sudden, rather forceful pull on his collar. Before he knew it, his lips were on her marble ones.

He smiled and complied.

"Well, that was unexpected," Carlisle mused.

"You thought _that_ was unexpected? What about this whole immortality deal?"

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Home  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: First Kiss  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: A healthy dose of A/J drabble.

They had been traveling for years, searching for home. She was patient as she tried to pull him away from the brink of self-destruction.

There were no words to describe his emotions as he drenched in her bright smiles everyday.

Now was the chance – as Alice was sitting so close – for him to show her. But he was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to cross that invisible line.

Before he could put his thoughts into actions, though, Alice had swiftly brushed her lips against his – as if she had read his mind.

'This _is_ home.' He realized.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Calming His Instinct  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: First Kiss  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Another dose of A/J – hey, it's healthy.

She was amazed, frightened, as she witness the color of his irises changed from burgundy to menacing black.

An eager growl grew at the back of his throat. He was about to lose control. This wasn't the first time Alice had seen his transformation, but she felt helpless every time she failed to stop him.

"Jasper," she whispered urgently, attempting to claim his attention. It wasn't working – his eyes were wild. She knew it wouldn't be long before he broke free. She wasn't about to let that happen this time.

She leaned in to erase the meager distance between them.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Tell me what you think and I'll... I"ll... well, just give me a comment (I'll think of something, I swear)!


	9. JOB

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

**09. JOB  
**

Title: First Day on the Job  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Job  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Carlisle  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Wow… haven't been writing much around here. I blame it on school (again).

He did not know what to expect on his first day in Forks' hospital. But then again, maybe this shouldn't come as a surprise. He had moved enough times in the past to get used to the… staring. Still, it did not make him any more comfortable than he currently felt as he made his way to his new office.

He tried to ignore the curious murmuring of other doctors and the gawking from the awed nurses – with much success when his pager beeped urgently.

He sighed to himself quietly in relief and changed his direction towards the emergency ward.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Why Did I Think It Was a Good Idea Again?  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Job  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bella  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Nothing much to say.

"Damn." I muttered darkly and winced when I caught my elbow against the sharp edges of a cardboard box. And as if that wasn't enough, it just had to tumble, sending the contents - all those neatly folded t-shirts – sprawling across the floor of the storage room.

'At least Mike isn't around to fuss,' I mused to myself, dropping to my knees and began to rescue the scattered shirts, savoring the muted humming of the air conditioner of the store, except it didn't last as long as I'd like.

"Bella!" I sighed as I heard a certain someone's all-too-familiar voice.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: These are short, I know. Please don't kill me. Anyways, I'd like to thank those who have read these drabbles of mine, and extra cookies for those who took time to comment (I love those very, very much.).

So... what are you guys waiting for? Go attack that blue-purply button... thing.


	10. SEASONS

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida  
**

**10. SEASONS  
**

Title: Shifting Seasons  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Seasons  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward  
Point of View: Edward  
Warnings: New Moon Spoiler!  
Author's Notes: A bit angsty… you have been warned.

I swear it feels like winter, despite the external warmth of the Italian spring just beyond my reach.

So why am I feeling as if my whole world has shifted seasons? I try to block out the conversation I was having a few minutes earlier, before this sick sensation of unnatural cold claims me as its own.

"Bella's dead…"

'This can't be,' this phrase runs through my mind for the umpteenth time. I draw my knees tighter to my chest. It's not helping.

I'm trapped in a world of eternal ice. I'm about to end it once and for all.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Snow of Summer  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Seasons  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jacob  
Point of View: Jacob  
Warnings: New Moon Spoiler!  
Author's Notes: Inspired by Fahrenheit's (a Taiwan group) song. Beautiful melody and lyrics.

Seasons change. And apparently, so do promises.

The one promise I made to her – I remember very clearly, word for word, how I will always be her friend – is the one I have to break. I hate to be the one to do this.

From afar, I can see her – with that bloodsucker, I would also like to add – and she is happy, drenching in warmth despite Cullen's unnatural, deadly cold.

From where I'm standing though, I shiver subconsciously.

Her world is ready to embrace the sunshine of her life, while I stand watching as snow drift in summer heat.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: For those who've read till this point - thankyou. For those who've read this and took time to comment - thankyou very much -


	11. PHOTO & CAMERA

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

**11. PHOTO/CAMERA**

Title: Pictures Taken in Reluctance  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Photo/Camera  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Don't you just adore those elaborate photo booths in Japan? Apparently, Jasper doesn't.

PART I

"Jasper, can you please help me clean out my wallet?"

"Why?" He replied lazily as he sprawled across their bed. "Haven't you done that two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, well," she poked her head out from the closet sheepishly. "You know how it is."

Of course he did; Jasper rolled his eyes and snatched her leather wallet to pull out the expected thick stack of credit card receipts from his wife's most recent shopping spree.

However, before he had a chance with the receipts, something caught his eye. He winced slightly at the frightfully bright colors of the miniature glossy pictures.

PART II

"You kept them?" He asked, his voice dripping with disbelief as his eyes twitched at the girly-scrolled hearts and elaborated borders.

"Kept what?" Alice was finally done with whatever she was doing in the closet and joined her husband on the side of the bed. She looked over his shoulder. "Oh. That. Of course I did; that was so much fun, wasn't it?" Her eyes twinkled with silent laughter.

"If you say so."

"Well, you looked happy enough in that photo," she mentioned matter-of-factly, indicating one of the three in which Alice was smiling mischievously while Jasper looked uncharacteristically hyper.

PART III

"That was because someone," he looked pointedly at Alice, "cheated." She blinked; a what-in-the-world-are-you-talking-about expression appeared.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything."

"First, you make me go into that hideous place when I clearly refuse to go in my own free will…"

"It was just a photo booth," she interrupted with a chuckle.

He continued as if he didn't hear her comment. "And when I finally agree – grudgingly, may I add – you tackled me!"

"Tickle, Jasper. That was just a tickle," Alice reminded him. "You weren't smiling. What else was I suppose to do?"

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Testing Subject  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Photo/Camera  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Alice testing out her new digital camera on Jasper.

"What've you got there?" She felt familiar arms encircling from behind.

"A new digital camera," she told him as she turned the silver rectangular prism this way and that, inspecting the shiny gadget in her tiny hands. She swiveled her chair around to face him.

"Jasper, will you be my testing subject?"

"For what?"

"The camera, silly." Jasper looked unsure. But before he could voice out his decision, a bright flash washed over his orbs; he cringed at the sudden spark.

"Too late." Alice grinned victoriously, handing Jasper the camera.

"I look…"

"Perfect." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Yes! AliceXJasper rules! Tell me what you think by pressing that comment button.


	12. BEFORE

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

---x-----X-----x---

**12. BEFORE **

Title: Before I Met You  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Before  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: None.

Before I met you, I dreamt solely in red. There were no shades, no other colors. It was us versus them; predators versus prey; me versus them. And then, it was me versus myself.

Before I met you, shadows followed my trail; wherever I went, there was whispering I could never comprehend, and being clueless (no, that's not it – not really), I hid among them, drowning myself in those secretive voices. I didn't realize it then, but those were the darkest days of my renewed life. Without your presence, I simply existed.

Existing was not enough; I wanted to live.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Four Walls and a Smile  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Before  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: I'm not sure if anyone gets this.

I've grown used to the four walls – I think. I lightly caressed the cracks scarring the once smooth bricks. 'How long have these been around?' I wonder, tracing a path, destination unknown. I wonder how long I've been around, I muse. Ever since I woke up, these walls surrounded me.

I'd like to think they were protection – not guard, and I'd like to think I'm not a prisoner. Denial – I know. There is only coldness within the familiar walls.

A lock clicks. My heart quickens as the only thing that keeps me sane swims into my sight – a warm smile.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: She's a rebel; she's a Saint.  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Before  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward  
Warnings: A tiny swear word.  
Author's Notes: Ah… the rebellious Edward. Don't question me about the title. I'm trying to be funny, and random. But the lyric belongs to Green Day.

'Edward, please.'

He didn't need to voice out to be heard; I could hear the insistent tone of his thought loud and clear – the deep, gentle voice whose owner had treated me as his own son. Yet, here I was, making things harder for him. For the both of us.

I just couldn't understand.

"Will you hear me out?" Carlisle asked.

"I've heard enough." Enough of his reasonable justification, his philosophy, his control over my diet. I was an individual. I could drink whatever the hell I want, and he should have no right over this issue what-so-ever.

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

---x-----X-----x---

Title: The Last Snowstorm  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Before  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Before moving to Forks. This just suddenly came to me – as a big tropical storm just blew past Hong Kong, I wanted to write about some kind of storm.

Snowstorm was nothing unusual during the dead of winter in Alaska. The white substance blanketed this part of the world almost year-round, but he found that he was going to miss this – a separate world lost to the ferocious wind and shredding snow.

Wild howling. Mystic silence.

Edward looked beyond the steamed window and smiled the tiniest: Jasper and Emmett were wrestling while Alice and Rosalie cheered on. He shook his head. It would stay like this, wouldn't it – even when they move to Forks?

Nothing would be different. He was content, really.

But he would still miss the snowstorms.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: The Result of Climbing Trees  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Before  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Esme X Carlisle  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: I really don't know how I feel about this one.

"I've told you one too many times not to climb trees, Esme, or climb anything, for that matter, and now look what you've done to yourself."

"I'm fine, mother."

"No, you're…"

"Miss Platt?"

"Doctor Cullen," the mother jumped up almost too enthusiastically that Esme was tempted to raise her eyebrow, despite her mother's definite disapproval. Next thing she knew, Esme was led into another room to get treated.

"How did you get injured, Miss Platt?"

"I fell out of a tree." Carlisle looked up to see a quite serious face looking back at him.

"I'm sure you did," he murmured.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Another Rainy Day  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Before  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: This was when they're searching for the Cullens.

Another rainy day.

There was nothing wrong with that, really – they hadn't travel by daylight for awhile anyway. This was what they need, she figured, her eyes glancing sideways to her companion.

Jasper's eyes were closed, and though his smooth skin didn't show it, his slightly frowning brows indicated his weariness.

"I know what you're thinking," her voice never failed to calm him down.

"You do?"

"Jasper," she whispered his name. He could feel her fingers breathed a trail across the back of his hand; he shuddered.

"We'll find them." It was this promise – this prayer – that kept them sane.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Sorry for the late update. But here you are! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please comment and tell me what you think!


	13. LATE

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

---x-----X-----x---

**13. LATE**

Title: If Only [Part One  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Late  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): James / Victoria  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Disappeared for awhile but I'm back.

She knew he had told her to stay put, but… Her ruby eyes glazed a shade lighter as the first ray of dawn washed over her. Something didn't feel right. There was a slight second – maybe even less than that – when she had felt it…

She wasn't sure what it was – that sensation of breathlessness, as if something intimate inside her had been ripped away and there was nothing left behind. It was an unfamiliar feeling. She didn't like it. And there was still no word from him yet.

'He's never late,' Victoria reasoned as she contemplated her limited options.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: If Only [Part Two  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Late  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): James / Victoria  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Part Two. With more over-usage of hyphens.

'It's too late,' James decided numbly, his head swimming and his vision rendered fuzzy. 'Just like a dream.'

For the longest time, he thought he was living his dream – sharing this eternal life with the women he loved. And he still thought so.

If only he could see her one last time – those enchanting eyes, flame-toned hair framing her pale, perfect complexion.

If only he could say it one last time how much she meant to him.

"James…"

He must be hallucinating. There was no way she could be here with him. It was all too much to ask for.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Shopping Date  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Late  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper, Edward  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Meh.

"Shouldn't you be at somewhere right now?" Edward inquired, swiftly glancing at the clock.

"What do you mean?" He got to hand it to Jasper: did he really forget or was he willingly embracing a certain death that was bound to follow if he continued to sit there?

"I mean," Edward grinned, thinking the latter of the two was not very likely because Jasper had learned the lesson the hard way the last time he attempted the same thing. "Aren't you going to be late for the shopping date with my sis?"

Jasper froze. "Damn you, Edward."

"Sorry, already am."

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Punishment  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Late  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): JasperXAlice  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: A continuation from the one above.

"You're late," Alice announced. Though her voice never shown annoyance, Jasper couldn't say the same for his wife's expression. She narrowed her eyes in challenge. Jasper suppressed a whimper.

"I'm… sorry?" he started unsurely.

"You better be," she began to enter the frightening building known as the mall.

"So… I'm forgiven?"

"You wish," Alice retorted gracefully.

"You mean…"

"Yes." Jasper grimaced at the evil gleam in her eyes.

"You know, I was only planning to shop for shoes. But now that I think about it, I'm running short on other things too…"

She skipped ahead with a sighing vampire behind.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Enjoy and comment!


	14. LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

---x-----X-----x---

**14. LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

Title: Almost  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Line Between Love and Hate  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Edward  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Meh.

I hate her – Isabella Swan, the new student the whole school has been talking about, the girl whom I have just met for the first time a moment ago.

Someone furiously honks me from behind, and I can hear the unforgiving swearing in their thoughts; I guess I can't blame them. I'm not being the greatest driver at the moment after all.

How can she make me feel so… so weak? So helpless that I have to run away when I have done nothing wrong? 'I hate her.'

And yet, her scent causes a fluttering, almost like falling in love.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Fine Line  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Line Between Love and Hate  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jacob (Bella, Edward mentioned)  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Meh.

There's a fine line between love and hate. I've heard this expression enough times but never really thought about it.

This is useless, isn't it? Bella has already chosen who she wants to be with, and I shouldn't be surprise at her choice, either.

When Cullen left her, I thought I could bring her back. Foolish, really. She never was the same person after that – not the girl I had fallen in love with at the beginning.

So is it right to love her when I hate the fact that it was Cullen who brings out the best in her?

---x-----X-----x---

Title: The One  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Line Between Love and Hate  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: If I remember correctly, Jasper's 'creator' is a female, right?

Sometimes, I wonder if I should bear hatred towards her – my creator, the one who made me who, or rather, _what_, I am today. I know it was her who pulled me back from the gates of hell; who taught me the way of the hunt; who was there to guide me when I discovered my power of manipulating emotions.

She was the one who led me into a lifestyle I would one day find empty.

But she was also the one who gave me another chance at life.

And in a way, she gave me a chance to love.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: Happy 2008, everyone!


	15. DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF ME

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

---x-----X-----x---

**15. DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF ME / DREAM**

Title: Deadline  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Dream A Little Dream of Me / Dream  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jacob, Bella  
Warnings: Major Eclipse spoiler.  
Author's Notes: I've just finished reading Eclipse (finally), and now I'm going to do something with my overactive mind after reading.

PART I

_Her lips are warm against mine and the way she urgently folds herself to fit perfectly into my embrace... My head spins drunkenly with this realization. _

"_Jake…" she murmurs. How long had I been fantasizing Bella saying my name like this? I open my eyes in response, and freeze while at the same time trying to comprehend what the prickling sensation dominating my spine means._

_Ruby eyes glare back at me; the heat and softness are replaced by granite and ice. All passion dissolves into nothingness; instead, a kind of nameless hatred – and pain – fills my being._

I struggle awake.

PART II

I shudder, unwillingly, but the image of… that thing (I refuse to acknowledge it as my Bella) returns to my mind, each second painted an image clearer, more realistic.

Shaking my head, I attempt to wash the residue of the dream away. It's no use. I should've known.

Ever since I received the news, I've been unconsciously counting down the days until she… until they… I snatch the innocent invitation and growl at it but really mostly at myself.

I remember the irrational hatred… and I'm afraid. Will that be all I'm able to feel when we meet next time?

---x-----X-----x---

Title: I Dreamed I Was Missing  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Dream A Little Dream of Me / Dream  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bella X Edward  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: This is a little after New Moon definitely before Eclipse when Bella still feels a little insecure about Edward staying. Title comes from a line of Linkin Park's "Leave Out All the Rest".

"Bella…" he murmured gently, hoping his voice could somehow sooth her restless mind that was causing her tossing sleep and muttering.

"Edward…" He wished he could dive into her brain and pull out the monster that was terrorizing his love, not leaving her alone even when she was resting.

But suddenly, he had to wonder: what if _he_ was the monster? What if she was reliving the days when he left her broken? He didn't like to think his existence was vital to her but he couldn't deny the image that he caught in Charlie's mind – a hollow, empty Bella.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Random Question  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Dream A Little Dream of Me / Dream  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Feel like writing something fluffy. I need some fluffiness in my life, seriously. But I think I'm trying too hard on this one – I don't really like it that much.

"What are you dreaming about?"

He cracked open his eyes, raising a delicate eyebrow at her question. Alice chuckled.

"Sorry, that was a silly question, wasn't it? It's just that you seem so peaceful – lying there – as if you're dreaming something pleasant," she drew abstract shapes on his arm absentmindedly.

"Do you remember any dreams you ever had?"

"I don't remember anything as a human, period," she reminded him, and added. "But if I can, I'd probably dream a little dream of…" Her face hovered over his with the tiniest smile.

"What…? Me?" he snorted.

"Sure!" was Alice's bubbly response.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: She Remembered  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Dream A Little Dream of Me / Dream  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bella  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Truth be told, I couldn't actually remember the details of the nightmare Bella had after Jacob told her the story about the Cold Ones in Twilight. Oh well.

Most of the time, her dreams consisted of him – as Edward sometimes smugly reminded her just to make her blush a beautiful shade of pink. But other times – and she really didn't like to be reminded of those images – she remembered.

She remembered the nightmares that visited her after she heard of Jacob's story about the Cold Ones.

She remembered how his eyes glowed a vicious red and lengthened fangs dripping blood but an otherworldly beauty none could compare still bestowed upon him.

She remembered the fear that gripped her heart.

But here she was: perfectly held in his arms.

---x-----X-----x---

Title: Scar  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Dream A Little Dream of Me / Dream  
Words Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper, Maria  
Warnings: Maybe a tiny Eclipse spoiler? Just for mentioning Maria?  
Author's Notes: None.

When I had finally made sense of the warnings that my instinct was screaming at me, it was too late. Shakily, I touched the place where Maria's lips and teeth had made contact.

My wrist stung at first touch. The strange sensation began to spread, as if my fevered bloodstream was quickening the extension of agony. Next second brought me to my knees as invisible flames licked my body, reigning me immobile.

Two drops of ruby swam unsteadily into my vision – eyes. "Dream a little dream of me, Jasper," it was an angel's whisper.

Black was all I could see.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: This has to be one of those rare longer chapters I've posted so far, eh? Comments would be delightful.


	16. STORM

**White Rhapsody**

**Ryuko Ishida **

--x--X--x--

**16. STORM**

Title: Boredom  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Storm  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice X Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: When Alice has nothing to do, she becomes agitated; and when she becomes agitated, Jasper can't read peacefully.

PART I

A late autumn storm raged ferociously just beyond the thin walls; Jasper could hear the growling thunder miles away, slowly creeping its way towards them, bringing endless curtains of gray showers. But he was content as his fingers flipped yet another yellowing page.

The house was fairly peaceful for a Saturday afternoon – Edward was accompanying Bella in this dreadful weather, Emmett and Rosalie were not in sight, Carlisle was pulling an extra shift at the hospital, and Esme was in the basement tidying up – except for the quick pacing feet and blurred movement that was beginning to drive him nuts.

PART II

"Alice?" he called out wearily. The blurred image stilled and a slim, black-haired female took its place. Even without words, Jasper could practically see the waves of stored-up energy emitting from his wife's tiny frame. "Will you stop doing that? I'm getting distracted just by watching you."

"But I have nothing to do," she plopped down beside Jasper gracefully and glared out at the innocent storm as if this was its entire fault. "I'm bored."

"Of course you are," he rolled his eyes, and put his book down. Why did he even bother? "So what do you propose we do?"

PART III

"You tell me."

"You need distraction," Jasper noted matter-of-factly.

"Yes," his wife nodded seriously, with sliver of laughter in her eyes. "Please distract me from that awful weather." Just then, as if mocking her, thunder rumbled. Suddenly, Alice found herself trapped under the lean body of her husband, with said husband grinning playfully down at her.

"Jasper…"

"You said you needed distraction," he shrugged, and leaned down. He lightly kissed the corner of her lips; she giggled appreciatively.

"You know, I quite like your idea of distraction."

"Glad you approve."

A door slammed shut. Pause. "Bella, we better get out."

--x--X--x--

Title: Unexpected Storm  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Storm  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bella, Bella X Edward  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: I guess this is sort of a – I don't know, a prophesy? It kind of draws out from when Bella first met Edward till 'New Moon' when Edward left.

Ever since that unexpected storm – better known as Edward Cullen – had entered her territory, Bella Swan knew. She knew it would bring the silver rain, refreshing and nourishing after a summer lasted way too long.

She also knew the danger this storm – this boy – was capable of. Its erratic behavior could rip everything into tiny pieces, beyond mending. And most of all, it would definitely – without a doubt – bring turmoil into her life, and finally, leave behind a chaotic mess when it dissipated.

She knew nothing could stop its disastrous path, not even herself.

So, she embraced it with love.

--x--X--x--

Title: Percussion  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Storm  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bella X Edward  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: We just had a huge storm in Vancouver, and I couldn't sleep. I made Edward sounded like a psychiatrist using hypnotism here.

Droplets of rain drummed dully against the window, interspersed with splashes of lightning and low rumbles of thunder. Bella once more turned on her side.

"Something wrong?" Edward's velvety voice whispered in the dark.

"It's the storm," she told him. She heard a button clicked and warm, sweet tinkling of a piano instantly filled the cold air.

"Close your eyes." She did. "Imagine: the raindrops are part of the percussion, and the thunder is the base. Now, weave them together with the piano notes." Everything was still…

Her respiration slowed, her body relaxed. A small smile lingered on her lips.

--x--X--x--

Title: Remembering a Stormy Side  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Storm  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: None.

It was times like this – when wind howled like a hungry beast, rain beat ruthlessly, lightning slashed open the heaven – when he remembered the worst. The storm – or at least the notion of its uncontrollability – reminded him a lot of his own nature.

The moment the scent of fresh blood entered his system, he was gone. It tore into his senses, causing chaos unbeknownst to outsiders. He struggled for control, and a lot of times, he lost that control. Instead, he let the mixture of sweetness, lust, and craving brewed into a blinding storm, and he lost himself in it.

--x--X--x--

Ryuko: Long time no update. Sorry about that. And again, thanks for those who took time to read and comment.


	17. TAINTED

**White Rhapsody **

**Ryuko Ishida**

**--x--X--x--**

**Title:** First Taste of Her Blood  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Tainted  
**Words Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Bella/Edward (Edward's P.O.V)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** I've been dead around this place for too long. I hope this scene is familiar to you.

I remembered the first taste of her blood – albeit the circumstance was a bit unscheduled. It was a rush to the head; the heady fragrance was almost too much to bear. I considered running away – I did. I was that afraid. Fear of loosing control raged through my mind.

The first taste, however, was not how I had imagined: warm, sweet – yes, heavenly so – yet laced within it was a familiar taste. The bitter reminisce of another vampire's venom, and the possibility of what could've happened, tainted her blood that night. The traces might be gone, but the shadow remained.

**--x--X--x--**

**Title:** Part of Who You Are  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Tainted  
**Words Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jasper (mention of Jasper/Alice)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Sudden and gradual. Monotone and colors. Two different kinds of tainting.

My new life as a vampire was a quick flash of unpleasant images that I wanted to forget. It was filled with violence, raw wildness that tainted a shocking shade of red, and then the monotone of grey drowned out everything else. I began to fall.

But with her, it was different. With her, colors seeped back gently and gradually, and I embraced it all.

I only wished I had never lived that life before I found her, and for those horrid memories that haunted myself to be left forgotten.

"But it's part of who you are," she had said.

**--x--X--x--**

**Title:** Not So Perfect After All  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Tainted  
**Words Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Bella/Edward  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Something lighter.

He stole a glance as his hand stilled over the poster paper. They were currently working on a biology project – Bella was concentrating on drawing the human body parts right, and he was adding some elaborate decorations on the poster once his part of the research was finished.

Well... he was _supposed_ to. But a certain someone's presence was ripping his concentration away from his task.

"Edward!"

"Yes?" He quickly averted his gaze and finally noticed the source of Bella's dismay. A huge blot of black from his marker tainted the white. Bella chuckled.

"You're not so perfect after all."

**--x--X--x--**

**Title:** Not Damned. Not Really.  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Tainted  
**Words Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Carlisle  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Speaking for his family, perhaps?

Our humanity is simply tainted, that is all. It has not evaporated, destroyed... At least, I do not like to think so. From the day the venom enters our blood streams, and snakes through our bodies, we are under its vicious control – that unquenchable thirst for human being's life source, the urge to hunt and satisfy the one desire within us.

But we do not get carried away... we feel guilt, and loneliness for there is no one to understand us at first. We were, after all, humans.

And so we changed.

We are not damned for eternity. Not really.

**--x--X--x--**

Ryuko: I've start writing on the LJ twilight100 community again, so expect an almost weekly update!


	18. HOPE

**White Rhapsody  
****  
Ryuko Ishida**

**---x-----X-----x---**

Title: Her Black Hope  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Hope  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Maria, Jasper  
Warnings: Go away if you haven't read Eclipse.  
Author's Notes: I've missed writing in the comm.

She liked this boy, Maria decided as her rose-tinted eyes lingered on the slightly writhing body lying on the ground a few inches before her. Jasper Whitlock was everything that she wanted in her army: strong, calm, and most of all, charismatic. He was going to be an interesting addition to the clan, she was sure. 'Interesting and useful.'

He groaned softly, his honey-blond locks fell into his strained, closed eyes. She lightly traced the side of that beautiful face with her tiny fingers.

"Don't disappoint me, Jasper," Maria whispered to his ghost. "I have very high hopes of you."

**---x-----X-----x---**

Title: Proposal  
Team: Vampire  
Challenge: Hope  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alice/Jasper  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: I was going to write something serious about this whole Alice is Jasper's hope thing. But I figured it was probably written many times, so I'm just having a little too much fun with this one.

"Alice, ever since that day we've found each other, I've fallen irrevocably in love with you. You've changed me – not only my diet – but more importantly, the way to view the life of our kind. You've given me a chance to experience the world in ways I never imagined possible. And for that, I thank you. For the longest time…"

"All I felt is a kind of emptiness. Hope didn't exist then. Alice, you are my hope now. My everything… To be honest, Jazz, I find the speech a bit overdone."

"Oh."

"But yes, I will."

"What?"

"Marry you, silly!"

**---x-----X-----x---**

Ryuko: Yeah, so I lied. I didn't update in a few weeks. You know how it goes: school... blah... school... And nobody has been commenting. I don't know if it's because there's no one reading this, or if you guys all prefer to be invisible readers... or what. But I'd prefer if you are one of those silent readers, please say something? So that I know I'm not alone here.


	19. DESIRE

**White Rhapsody****  
Ryuko Ishida**

**---x-----X-----x---**

**Title:** Opposites Attract  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Benjamin/Tia  
**Warnings:** BD characters, but it's not really spoiler-ish plot-wise.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm in need of some Benjamin/Tia, Kate/Garrett or Carmen/Eleazer drabbles. And I need to write more on this comm.

From the moment he met her, he knew they were extremely different. He was loud – saying anything that immediately came to his mind and didn't care much about the consequences, and matching his boy-ish looks, he acted like an oddly cheerful child most of the time, showing no sign that he was indeed a century-old vampire.

She, on the other end, was quiet – not shy; she'd speak when things need to be said. As he had noted before: they were nothing like each other.

"But opposites attract," he said matter-of-factly, trying to explain the longing they felt for each other.

**Title:** Unbreakable  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Carmen/Eleazer  
**Warnings: **BD characters, but it's not really spoiler-ish plot-wise.  
**Author's Notes:** None.

The desire to belong – to be with someone – had never been this strong. Eleazer had been part of the ancient Volturi guard for a long, long time. But even then, the sense of belonging was never this… this overwhelmingly fierce. But that was before he met her.

Her ruby eyes, filled with a kind of compassion that was seldom seen in their kind, her gentle smiles, that sweet musical voice, easy demeanor, the gracefulness that she carried – everything that was her called out to him.

Carmen completed him. And nothing the Volturi say, or do, could break this unspoken bond.

**Title:** Voice  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jasper  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Author's Notes:** Once again brutally overusing the hyphen.

When he woke up to his second life, a voice that could only be described as savage, fierce – inhuman – rose above all others in his numbed mind. At first, he didn't comprehend.

This strange force – this desire – to long for something so desperately. It was almost to a degree of empty pain. He couldn't understand it.

Was that his own voice? That unfamiliar growling – selfish and raw, like a beast.

A warm, sweet scent sang to him; he didn't hesitate. There was no need. All remaining reason drowned out as he let this foreign, yet somehow comforting, voice took over.

**Title:** For You  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jasper/Alice  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Author's Notes:** I want to play with the idea of Jasper's desire to be a better person for Alice's sake. But the end product comes out weird.

"Why did you do it?" Jasper remembered her asking. Alice understood this was very difficult for him – the whole switching from human to animal diet thing. There were many times that he had failed, many times that she had witnessed the wildness of his nature.

Yet, again and again, she could also sense the remorse and guilt painted on his delicate features afterwards. He was doing this for her sake, she knew that. 'But why?' She still didn't know of the future they'd share years later.

"For you," he replied simply. "You make me _want_ to be a better person."

**Title:** Untitled  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jasper/Alice  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Author's Notes:** This was suppose to be an entry for the 'First Kiss' challenge eons ago, but it ended up being too long. So I just switched some stuff and put it here instead. You'll notice the similar theme with 'Voice'. 

"Jasper, no!" She tried to hold him back, but despite her inhuman strength, her frame was still smaller, and he broke free from her fingertips.

She knew he had tried – so hard, with agonizing effort – to fight against this instinctive desire. Yet, she couldn't help but shudder as Jasper attacked his prey with such graceful ease.

"Jasper," she now approached his crouching figure slowly. She touched his shoulder; he instantly flinched and turned to face her – his lips a smearing red, and bright maroon orbs, though wild and bright after the small amount of feeding, dropped guiltily to the ground.

**Title:** Follow You Anywhere  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Garrett (mention of Kate)  
**Warnings: **BD spoiler-ish.  
**Author's Notes:** None.

If somebody had told him that someday he would settle down at one place, Garrett would've laughed hard. Ever since he became conscious of what he was, he hadn't stopped going forward. He was a wanderer, after all. The Volturi's presence only increased his desire to stay free of all ties, to be under no one's rule. To be himself.

Kate, at first, was presented as an interesting challenge. Unknowingly, she ignited a different yearning – to belong – in him.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." No one was as surprised as himself when he declared this.

**Title:** In the End  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Irina (mention of Laurent)  
**Warnings: **BD spoilers.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm trying to go as diverse as I can with the idea of 'desire'. For this one, I have 'desire for vengeance'.

Irina remembered tasting the metallic flavor of fury when the news (and source) of Laurent's death reached her. She wanted nothing more than to destroy those werewolves that had caused him pain. And the Cullens who had stopped her…

She jumped to the chance when she had seen the newborn with what she had assumed to be an immortal child together and told the Volturi. She had no idea it would bring her up to this point: when she flirted with danger and imperiled her true family... when vengeance meant nothing to her anymore.

In the end, all fell down.

**---x-----X-----x---**

Ryuko: That's a longer update, at least. One more week of exams, and I'm done! And then I can update some more (hopefully). Comments and con-crit are always welcome.


	20. GIFTS

**White Rhapsody****  
Ryuko Ishida**

**---x-----X-----x---**

**Title:** Knowing  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Gifts  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Seth/Maggie  
**Warnings:** BD characters. No plot spoilers though.  
**Author's Notes:** Wow. Probably the first time writing a non-canon pairing.

Maggie doesn't need her gift of sensing the truth when he says those three words.

She knows they are radically different. Hell, they don't even belong in the same species. But she doesn't mind; he doesn't mind. His skin underneath her icy fingertips feels like a sheet of velvet fire – scorching, but pleasurable. And that fire just keeps spreading, deeper and deeper, as if it could melt the coldness of her frosty skin, her bones, her silent heart.

It's the first time she has ever felt this way. She doesn't understand. But she knows, when Seth says, "I love you."

**Title:** Better Than Life  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Gifts  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Benjamin  
**Warnings:** BD characters. No plot spoilers though.  
**Author's Notes:** Snatched off from a one-shot I wrote recently called "Vanilla". Go take a look at it if you're curious.

He didn't have a right to complain, he knew that.

It was Amun who, for lack of a better word, created him, gave him a second life. Better than life, even – different. Immortality would be a more fitting word. And the price to sustain that status, ironically, was to take others' life.

He didn't think of it that way before the transformation. Benjamin was not, if anything, an ungrateful, selfish person. He would repay Amun's gift every chance he got; mostly, it was in the form of providing defense against enemies who attempted to endanger their small coven of three.

**Title:** Birthday Surprise  
**Team:** Vampire  
**Challenge:** Gifts  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jacob/Renesme  
**Warnings:** Well, you see the pairing. BD spoiler-ish?  
**Author's Notes:** A timid Jake. You don't see that very often.

Renesme didn't know what to expect on her seventeenth birthday. And if there was one thing that irked her the most, it was surprises. But knowing Jacob for so long, she knew surprises were inescapable.

"Nessie?"

She turned at the familiar voice. A timid smile with a hint of hidden seriousness lighted his tanned complexion – it was quite a rare sight to see. "Jake?" she was instantly worried.

"I… uh, have a gift for you," he stammered. She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"I know you hate surprises, but…" he stooped down and kissed her briefly but lovingly on her lips.

**---x-----X-----x---**

A/N: Finally an update. I haven't been writing on twilight100 so much now. I think my obsession with the whole fandom is slowly winding down… until the next movie, probably. Ha. Thanks for reading and commenting as there're still a few more themes to come.


End file.
